fictionalvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eobard thawne ( Arrowverse)
Eobard thawne was a super fan of the flash Barry Allen he duplicated to the reaction that gave Barry his speed force powers he then discovered through his time travel abilities his fate was to be Barry,s greatest enemy so Eobard went insane and plotted revenge on Barry after learning his secret identity Eobard went back in time to Kill Barry as a child but Future Flash went back in time to Save Barry so Eobard killed Barry,s mother Nora in the hopes the trauma would prevent Barry becoming the flash also framing Barry,s father Henry for the crime Eobard then tried to get back to his time to his loved ones but discovered in traveling back he,d lost his ability to harness the speed force Eobard then Killed future Star Labs CEO Harrison Wells so he could disguise himself as Wells as a means of getting back home by dedicating himself to the lab,s creation to order the construction of the particle accelerator initiating the creation of Meta humans to give Barry his powers Barry became obsessed with Wells admiring his work oblivious to the evil nature of the man in 2004 Eobard was approached by General Wade Eiling to work on a military project to Create soldiers with Physic abilities Eobard furiously ended his partnership with Eiling Who ,s been torturing his pet gorilla Grodd to use as a test subject Eobard hired Caitlin Snow Ronnie Raymond and Hartly Wrathaway as employees being particularly close to Hartly after Cisco Ramon joined the team Thawne sarted bonding with him much to Hartly,s dismay thoughthawne assured Hartly he was stil his guy after Hardly realised the accelerator exploding was very possible thawne fired him and threatened to ruin his career of he told anyone in Hartly,s absence Eobard became closer to Cisco coming to genuinely love him like a father would a son Eobard finally put his plan into Motion and persuaded a reluctant Joe West who was Barry,s foster father to turn Barry,s care over to HIM Eobard talked to an unconscious Barry regarding how fascinating his childhood was but then stated nothing was forgiven and he would one day Kill Barry When Barry awoke from his Coma Eobard Portrayed himself as a kindhearted and advised Barry on how to beat Clyde Mardon Eobard then became part of Barry,s team with Cisco and Caitlin Eobard later visited Crooked businessman Simon Stagg who had plans to exploit Flash,s powers so Eobard killed him to protect Barry Eobard was Furious with Cisco when he built a cold gun powerful enough to Kill Barry that was stolen by Master theif Leonard Snart seeming to subtly threaten Cisco over it Eobard still had a vendetta against Eiling manipulating Better SansSousi into killing him though she was stopped by Barry Farooq Gibaran a man who lost several friends in the accelerator,s explosions seeked revenge by trying To kill Thawne Eobard let Tony Woodward out of the prison in Star Labs telling him to Kill Farooq in exchange for permanent freedom leading to Woodward,s death much to Barry,s disgust Eobard confronted Gibran reciting from memory everyone who died in the explosion telling Gibran to spare the others as he was the only one who deserves to be punished though Barry of course Saved Eobard who later told Barry that while he didn,t care much for others he cares about him to motivate Barry in his training Eobard plotted a an attack as Reverse Flash at Mercury labs looking for a tachyon prototype device and killing the guards to get it while also fighting Barry and killing his ancestor Eddie Thawne,s police task .Force during a training session where Barry appeared to be stunned Eobard out his left foot out as if rising from his wheelchair but relaxed upon realising Barry was Okay showing Eobard developed Sincere affection for the man he hated after learning Martin Stein and Ronnie Raymond as firestorm could unintentionally start a nuclear explosion Eobard debates killing them but instead chose to makee a quantum Splicer using his tachyon device even though it delayed his timeline it worked out in the end Cisco discovered Eobard,s real identity so Eobard killed Cisco after telling him how fond he was of him However due to Barry changing the timeline these events were prevented in the new timeline Cisco was wrecked with guilt after outing Barry to Snart who tortured his brother Dante deeply ashamed of his actions Cisco decided to Quit but Eobard told him the choice was understandable and he still saw him as family successfully persuading Cisco to stay soon after this Eobard murdered Mason Bridge a reporter who,s implicated him in Stagg,s death Cisco started having recurring dreams in which Eobard killed him and began secretly investigating Eobard with Barry Caitlin told Eobard Cisco knew how the reverse Flash escaped realising his cover was blown Eobard sent Hanibal Bates to pose as him posing as Wells leading Joe to Kill Hanibal in order to secure leverage Eobard kidnapped Eddie as he was a friend of Barry . Barry the managed to capture Eobard with help from Firestorm and Oliver Queen Barry went to see the imprisoned Eobard asking to know why he killed Nora Eobard replies that he hated Barry but then added he meant the future Barry and actually felt great love for the one he was talking to. Now Eobard made a deal with Barry that Barry would go back in time to stop his mother,s murder thereby creating a stable wormhole through which Eobard could return home unfortunately Barry went back on this deal and betrayed Eobard after realizing he was content with his life Eobard prepared to Kill Barry threatening to do the same to everyone Barry loved leading Eddie to Commit suicide to erase Thawne from Exsistence in his will Thawne left behind a video for Barry telling him they were never truly enemies and confessing To Nora,s murder so Henry would be freed showing that despite his immoral acts Thawne had a sense of Honor. Category:Arrowverse villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Related to Hero Category:Remorseful Category:Honorable Category:Protective Category:TV Show Villains Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Evil from the past Category:Protagonist Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Corrupt Officials